


It's The Bombs

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Madison Montgomery Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Madison still has some emotional scars from the Apocalypse. Zoe does what she can to help her girl calm down.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: The Zadison Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522634
Kudos: 59





	It's The Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wake up and your brain won't chill until you write out this idea you have? That was me writing another bath fic. No sex this time. It's short but sweet.

It was Monday. The girls had all gone home for the summer on Saturday, and Cordelia and Misty left Sunday afternoon for a week long honeymoon, leaving just Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Mallory, and Coco in the house.

“Do not do anything stupid, illegal, or dangerous,” Cordelia had threatened them the previous evening. Madison would’ve rolled her eyes in response, if Cordelia wasn’t in the process of cooking dinner and wielding a wooden spoon at the time.

The summer break along with a honeymoon brought a new peace into the house, as the girls enjoyed freedom from responsibility for a few days at least. The five remaining girls were seated downstairs, marathoning _The Bachelorette_ and comparing the various guys on the show. Zoe and Madison were curled together on one couch while Mallory and Coco took another, Queenie resting in a squishy armchair.

This peace was interrupted suddenly by a loud bang, followed by the power going out. The girls all jumped at the sudden sound, as it shook the house and all the windows.

“I’m going to go see what it was,” Queenie said, running off to investigate. Mallory and Coco jumped and held each other, but quickly got up to follow, hands clasped.

Zoe stood as well, but stopped when she noticed Madison had hit the floor. She was curled in a ball, hands over her ears, and judging by how her body shook she was sobbing.

“M, baby,” Zoe said, kneeling next to her girlfriend. She managed to pull the blonde to sit up, but she would not release her ears. “Hey, talk to me,” Zoe tried.

“It’s the bombs,” Madison sobbed, rocking back and forth. “He’s back and he dropped the bombs and everyone’s dead and we have to go in the mud and stay there and Zoe’s gone forever and Cordelia has to die...”

“Hey, hey, Madison, baby,” Zoe said, pulling Madison’s hands away from her ears and gently tilting her chin up so she was forced to look at her. Madison’s eyes were full of tears but widened as they met Zoe’s, before she launched herself into her arms.

“Zoe,” Madison sobbed, the force of her cries causing her entire body to shake.

Zoe readjusted so that Madison was in her lap as she sat on the floor, face buried in her chest. She held her tight and rocked her, whispering reassurances in her ear.

“I’m right here,” Zoe cooed. “And he’s dead. He’s dead and not coming back, it’s not a bomb baby, it’s okay...”

Madison continued hyperventilating, holding on to Zoe’s shirt so tightly her knuckles went white. Zoe repositioned so that Madison’s head rested right above her heart and took slow, deep breaths.

“Breathe with me, baby,” she said softly, rubbing Madison’s back as she carefully counted her breaths. It took a few attempts, but soon Madison was breathing along with her.

“Not a bomb?” the blonde whimpered.

“No, love,” Zoe promised. “We’re safe.”

“She’s right,” Queenie said, venturing back into the room. “A transformer blew down the street. I called the power company and we’ll be in the dark for a few hours at least, but we’re safe and okay.”

“Thank you,” Zoe said quietly. “Are Mallory and Coco okay?”

“Mallory got a little shaken up too,” Queenie shrugged, “but they went to their room and looked okay. Not like that one,” she added, pointing down at Madison. “What can I do?”

“I’ve got her,” Zoe replied. “Just call to let Cordelia know and that we’re okay? In case the power company tries to call her or something. And thanks,” she called, as Queenie left the room once more.

Turning her attention back to Madison, Zoe was relieved to see her girlfriend had started to breathe a little easier, if still completely shaky. Zoe kissed the side of her head before standing up, helping Madison up with her.

“Hop up, baby, I’ll carry you upstairs,” Zoe murmured. Madison didn’t argue, jumping up enough that she was sat across Zoe’s waist, arms wrapped around her neck while Zoe’s held her under her thighs. Madison buried her face in Zoe’s neck as the taller girl carried her upstairs to their room, going straight through to the bathroom.

“Zo’?” Madison asked quietly, looking up in confusion when Zoe set her down by the tub.

“It’s okay, baby,” Zoe told her, cupping her face and kissing her forehead. “We’re going to relax, alright? Can you light the candles or do you need me to?” she asked, reaching to start filling the tub with water.

“Can’t...” Madison squeaked out. She had dropped to sitting on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and rocking again.

“That’s alright, baby,” Zoe murmured, grabbing a nearby lighter and setting about lighting all of Madison’s favorites, filling the bathroom with a dim glow. The tub was filled by the time she finished and she quickly turned the water off before kneeling by her girlfriend.

“You don’t have to get in the tub if you don’t want to,” she said gently. “I just know it helps you feel better. Do you want to take a bath?”

Madison nodded, biting her lip before looking up at Zoe. “Will you get in with me?”

“Yes, love,” Zoe replied, kissing Madison gently before moving to help her get undressed. Once she had helped Madison get into the tub, she quickly stripped and followed. Madison immediately moved to lay back against Zoe, sniffling quietly.

“It’s alright,” Zoe said, running fingers through Madison’s hair. “Just smell the lavender from the candles and keep breathing, it’s okay.”

They stayed settled like that, Zoe going to far as to add hot water (thankful for the large hot water heater’s tank) to keep the water temperature warm. Once Madison’s sniffles had faded to silence, Zoe pushed her to sitting up, grabbing the loofah and body wash.

Taking care to be slow and gentle, Zoe bathed Madison. When it came time to wash her back, she took her time, methodically scrubbing in small circles before throwing the loofah down and switching to massaging the blonde’s shoulders. Madison leaned back into the touch, sighing contentedly.

Zoe drained some of the water before adding more warm, cupping her hands to scoop water over Madison’s head, careful to avoid her face as she wet it down. Summoning the shampoo to her, she worked it into the blonde’s hair, scrubbing gently and rubbing her scalp, moving her hand all the way down to include massaging the back of the blonde’s neck.

Rinsing the blonde locks, Zoe repeated the process with the conditioner, making sure to focus on the massage as much as anything. Madison’s eyes were growing heavy, half closed, and Zoe ended up having to turn her towards the faucet so that she could hold her up with one hand and rinse with the other.

Once all the conditioner was rinsed out, Zoe stood and exited the tub, wrapping a towel around herself quickly before helping Madison up and out. She used a towel to dry Madison gently, helping her into clean pajamas as she finished. The blonde had calmed down and was on the verge of sleep, the exhaustion of her breakdown combining with relaxation from the bath.

Zoe quickly dressed herself before leading them both to bed, laying Madison down and crawling in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Madison nestled her face into Zoe’s neck, where she usually hid it for them to sleep, and yawned softly.

“Thank you,” she mumbled softly.

Zoe traced lazy circles on Madison’s back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. It didn’t take long for her breathing to become slow and even.

“I love you, Madison,” Zoe murmured. The blonde yawned again, before letting out a quiet sleepy whisper.

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's been a demand, and I am working on another spanking-centric one. Zoe and Madison are gonna get into some shenanigans soon!


End file.
